SCAR-L
(bottom).]] The SCAR-L is a modular assault rifle made by Belgian small arms company Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal (FN Herstal). This is the light assault rifle variant of the SCAR weapon system. The SCAR-L differs from the SCAR-H in that it uses the smaller caliber 5.56 NATO round, has a larger magazine capacity, and has a shorter barrel. Battlefield 2 The SCAR-L in Battlefield 2 is a Tier Two unlock for the Spec Ops Kit. It features the accuracy and power of the G36C, but has a usable optic attached to the weapon system. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the SCAR appears as a collectible. It can be found on Welcome to Bad Company, and Acta Non Verba, outside one of the factories while the player is destroying the Russian fuel reserves at the beginning of the level. In multiplayer, it is the default Compact Assault Rifle for the American Specialist kit. It has low damage and low rate of fire, compared to other Specialist weapons, making kills difficult to achieve. However, compared to other compact assault rifles, it does have good accuracy. It has a 60 round magazine and cannot use iron sights, as aiming simply does a slight zoom and increases accuracy (like all compact assault rifles in game). File:BFBC_SCAR.jpg|The SCAR in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level Deconstruction File:BFBC_SCAR_AIMED.jpg|The SCAR being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the SCAR-L Carbine is one of the two compact assault rifles found in the campaign, with the other being the AKS-74u. It can be found as a collectible in the level Crack the Sky and Zero Dark Thirty. It can also be found with a 4X Rifle Scope in Crack the Sky. In multiplayer, the SCAR-L Carbine is the 2nd compact AR issued to the Engineer kit requiring 2,510 experience points to unlock. It has low to medium recoil, a low rate of fire and high damage. Unlike the first Bad Company, it has the ability to use iron sights and has a 30-round magazine. Compared to some of the other Submachine Guns, it can be very effective at longer ranges. It can be used like an Assault Rifle and its low rate of fire prevents overwhelming recoil. The weapon has wide open iron sights, so a Red Dot Sight is unneeded, however a 4X Rifle Scope can be used if the player wishes to engage in longer ranged combat. File:BFBC2_SCAR_L_RDS.jpg|The SCAR-L Carbine with a Red Dot Sight at Arica Harbor in Rush. 700px-SCARLBC2SP.JPG|The SCAR-L in the single-player level Heart of Darkness. BC2 SCAR-L.png|The SCAR-L at Heavy Metal in Conquest. BC2 SCAR-L IS.png|The SCAR-L's iron sights. SCARLStatsBC2.png|The SCAR-L Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the SCAR-L is a purchasable Elite weapon for the Assault Kit. It features the highest damage out of all of the assault rifles, only now tied with by the Elite's AEK-971. It is also the most accurate assault rifle and has the longest range and has a large magazine of 36 rounds. However, it has a high price tag of 980 for unlimited use and the second most recoil out of the assault rifles. Despite being able to be fired fully automatic, this weapon is best used when fired in short bursts at long range because of its higher recoil. At close range, this weapon can even out-preform some of the submachine guns of the Engineer Kit as it is very accurate in hip fire, which can also be its downfall. The weapon itself sports a tan paint scheme as a common practice for the Elite weapons. SCAR-L Stats P4F.png|The Stats and Description of the SCAR-L in Play4Free SCAR-L BFP4F.png|The SCAR-L at Oman on the USS Essex in Battlefield Play4Free. SCAR-L BFP4F IS.png|The SCAR-L's iron sights. Trivia *The SCAR-L in Bad Company 2 seems to eject more shells than it is firing, often two at the same time. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the SCAR-L used to have exactly the same model as the SCAR in Battlefield: Bad Company, with the same iron sights and camouflage, though with a different color scheme. It can be seen in the "Battlefield Moments 3" trailer. Videos [[Video:SCAR-L Carbine|thumb|right|300px|Gameplay with the SCAR-L Carbine in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Laguna Presa in Conquest mode]] thumb|left|300px|A gameplay, review, and recoil test video for the Scar-L in Bad Company 2 References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Carbines Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free